poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting to Know You!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Getting to Know You in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *'Lille:' Everyone come quick! *(The egg is starting to hatch and revealed it was Vulpix, but her fur is white it must be an Alolan form) *'Sophocles:' Wow, the egg hatched! *'Lille:' Snowy! It's great to finally meet you. *(Lille tries to pet the Alolan Vulpix but she is too scared) *'Mallow:' Come on, Lille, you don't mean? *'Lana:' You can't touch it? *- *Samson Oak: *- *'Ash Ketchum (V.O.):' Getting to Know You! *Narrator: *- *- *Ash Ketchum: *'Rotom Pokedex:' Allow me! Vulpix the Alolan form a Fox Pokemon. An Ice type. Vulpix is covered in white fur and was discovered on Mount Lanakila. Its breath can reach a temperature of 60 below zero, freezing anything it touches. And that Vulpix, it's a Fire type. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful. *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' (Pets the regular Vulpix) Nice to meet you. (To the Alolan Vulpix) Hi! My name's Ash! Nice to meet you. *'Emerl:' Wait, Ash! *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? *(Snowy releases powder snow freezing Ash and Rotom Pokedex) *'Lana:' Ash, no! *'Emerl:' Oh my gosh! I should have told you earlier. *'Professor Kukui:' Looked like Powder Snow. *(Vulpix fires flamethrower to melt the ice and burns Ash and Rotom Pokedex) *'Ash & Rotom Pokedex:' Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! *'Ash Ketchum:' What was that for? *'Rotom Pokedex:' I'm like toast! *'Emerl:' The Kanto Vulpix is friendly and kind, but Alolan Vulpix is timid and stubborn. *'Huckleberry Hound:' *- *- *- *(Bagon jumps up and tries to flap it's arms to fly but falls down again) *'Li Showron:' Bagon, I got you! (He catches his Pokemon) Didn't I told you not to do that. You're not a Salamence yet. *'Cera:' Can't your Pokemon ever stop trying to fly since it's not a flyer yet? *'Li Showron:' Bagon can't stop. Until he evolves into Shelgon then Salamence. *Pearl: You got a point Li. *Amethyst: *Garnet: We need someone who can help your Bagon without getting hurt himself. *'Petrie:' Me know someone who can help out. Me go to time cave to get help, be right back. *(Later the heroes are still waiting for Petrie to come back) *'Ash Ketchum:' It's been two minutes. *'Tino Tonitini:' When will he show up? *(The time cave opens as Petrie and his mother shows up) *'Littlefoot:' There you are. And you brought your mother with you. *'Petrie's Mother:' Which one of you is Li? *'Li Showron:' That's me, ma'am. *'Petrie's Mother:' Okay so what's this about? *'Li Showron:' My Bagon really wanted to fly like some flying-type Pokemon do. But we have to wait until he evolves into Shelgon and then Salamence. He'll have wings he can fly very soon, so please help me out. *'Petrie's Mother:' Well okay. So how can we do that? *'Emerl:' We need to train his Bagon hard until he evolves into Shelgon, later evolves into Salamence. *'Mordecai:' Let's do it. *(Bonnie Tyler - I Need a Hero plays) *'Tyler' *Where have all the good men gone *and where are all the gods? *Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? *Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? *Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need! *I Need a Hero *I need a hero till the end of the night *He's got to be strong and he's got to be fast *And he's got to be fresh from the fight *- *- *- *- *(The song ends) *(Now we go to the battle we see Sakura's Eevee and Li's Bagon tackle each other then bounces away) *'Sakura Avalon:' Double Team! *(Eevee uses Double Team creating a lot of clones surrounding Bagon) *'Li Showron:' Get rid of them all with Ember! *(Bagon fires Ember to get rid of the clones and then it hits the real Eevee) *'Sakura Avalon:' Are you okay, Eevee? *(Eevee gets up and continues to fight Bagon) *Sakura Avalon: Eevee use Swift! *(Eevee fire her attack) *Li Showron: Dodge then use Headbutt! *(Li's Bagon dodge Eevee's Swift attack and hit Eevee.) *Li Showron: Now use Dragon Claw! *(Bagon use Dragon Claw and hit Eevee and she's been defeat.) *T.K. Takaishi: Eevee is unable to battle Bagon wins and the victory goes to Li Showron. *Sakura Avalon: (Runs to Eevee and picks her up cradling into her arms) Thanks Eevee you deserve a good rest. *'Li Showron:' (Pets Bagon on the head) Bagon, you were great. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Kiawe: So Bagon you really want to fly like my Charizard? *(Bagon nods) *'Li Showron:' One other thing. Don't get so reckless like trying to jump off of Charizard and tried to fly like you sometimes do. *(Bagon nods) *- *- *Kiawe: What do you think Bagon you like it? *(Bagon nod and enjoy it) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Jessie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Vulpix (Alola form)! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Bloom: Come on girls let's transform. *Bloom& her friends: Magic Winx Believix! *(Bloom,Flora,Stella,Aisha,Tecna,and Musa transform into Believix form.) *Ryo Sanada: Armor of the Wildfire Daogi! *Kento Lei Fang: Hardrock! *Rowen *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Bowser:' Do not let her and her Alolan Vulpix escape! *- *Li Showron: Salandit use Flame Burst! *(Salandit fires her attack and hit the villians) *Jack Spicer: Hot! Hot! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Rowlet, Leafage! *(Rowlet uses Leafage to save Lille and Snowy from the fall) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Lillie: '''Snowy, Powder Snow! *(Snowy fires Powder Snow at Team Rocket and the Villains freezing them) *'Larry Koopa: So cold! *(Bagon pops out of the Great Ball by himself to fight) *'''Li Showron: You want to fight? Okay then. Go, Bagon use Dragon Claw *(Bagon uses Dragon Claw and hits Ludwig Von Koopa) *Ludwig Von Koopa: You'll pay! *- *- *- *'Sora Takenouchi:' Sakura, look out! *(Sakura screams as Wendy O Koopa was preparing to use her spell on her) *'Wendy O Koopa:' I'll use my spell to turn you into a goomba! *(As she was about use her spell on Sakura. Bagon jumps in using Dragon Claw and sliced her wand in half and destroyed) *Wendy O Koopa: My wand! *Li Showron: Alright Bagon time to finish this! Use Dragon Breath! *(Before Bagon could attack he suddenly stopped seeing Bewear grabbing the frozen Team Rocket) *'Ash Ketchum:' Huh? *'Mallow:' Really? *'Li Showron:' Bewear again? *'Team Rocket:' We're off with the new blast! *Freakazoid: Ah nutbunnies Bewear help Team Rocket and got away. *'Li Showron:' Everyone okay? Bagon? *(Bagon nods) *'Emerl:' Yeah, everyone is okay. *- *'Mallow:' That's amazing! You're totally touching a Pokemon! *- *- *'Li Showron:' You were amazing, Bagon. *(Bagon smiles and then suddenly he starts to evolve) *'Ash Ketchum:' Look at that! *'Tai Kamiya:' He's...! *'Agumon:' Evolving! *(Li's Bagon evolves into Shelgon) *'Li Showron:' Shelgon! *'Sakura Avalon:' Wow! *'Kero:' Amazing! *'Bloom:' Congratulations, Li! *Dan Kuso: That's pretty amazing! *Drago: Bagon evolved into Shelgon. *Mia Koji: Rotom analyzes on Shelgon. *Rotom Pokedex: Shelgon, the Endurance Pokémon. A Dragon type and the evolve form of Bagon. It has a heavy armor like shell that can protect it's body, it's cells inside it's body have begun changing as it will evolve into Salamence very soon. *Inuyasha: That's awesome Li. Soon your Shelgon will be able to evolve into Salamence. *Kagome Higurashi: Yep. *Petrie: He'll be a great flyer like me. *Mr. Krabs: Free cheers for Shelgon first evolved. *Emerl: Hip,hip! *All Heroes: Hooray! *Emerl: Hip,hip! *All Heroes: Hooray! *Emerl: Hip,hip! *All Heroes: Hooray! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Now we go to the Pokemon School) *- *- *- *- *'Li Showron:' Hey, guys. *(Li shows up and right next to him is his newly-evolved Shelgon) *- *- *'Mallow:' Look at that! *'Lana:' Isn't that? *'Li Showron:' Yep, it's my Bagon. But he evolved into Shelgon. *Kiawe: That is pretty cool Li, your Bagon evolved into Shelgon. *Sophocles: You did well training your Pokemon hard. *'Li Showron:' Yeah. Pretty soon, he will evolve into Salamence. Isn't that right? *(Shelgon nods) *Ash Ketchum: Then your flying dreams will finally come true. *Lillie: I also wanted to thank you for saving me and Snowy too. *Li Showron: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Li's Bagon evolved into Shelgon. *(the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts